Na Torre com as Estrelas
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Naquele instante, ele soube que ela era um estrela.


**Na Torre com as Estrelas**

**

* * *

  
**

**Autor: **KaruHardRocker

**Beta:** KaruHardRocker e Microsoft Word 2003

**Sinopse:** Naquele instante, ele soube que ela era uma estrela.

**Personagem Base:** James Potter [POV] e Lily Evans [Final POV]

**Inspiração:** Uma cantada, frase feita, chame como quiser. Mas eu achei legal.

**Agradecimentos:** À internet, meu site de cantadas favorito e à pessoa que me instigou a entrar naquele site maldito em que estou viciado.

**Explicação:** Um presentinho para começar bem a semana. Ninguém merece segundas-feiras.

* * *

Aqui estou eu, sozinho, na Torre de Astronomia, olhando para o céu. E pensando. Pensar tem sido a única coisa que eu tenho feito. Segundo que Sirius, meu amigo e "irmão", eu meio que parei de agir como eu mesmo. Disse que eu estava seguindo o caminho do Remus só porque virei monitor. Eu não acho. Até porque não foi a monitoria que fez isso comigo. Eu tenho certeza que não. Foi _ela_. A ruiva mais irritadiça que eu conheço ou terei o prazer de conhecer – isso é certo, ninguém tem mais nervos que ela, eu acho -, Lily Evans.

Eu a chamo para sair desde o quinto ano e as recusas sempre foram espetaculares, até mesmo eu me surpreendendo com elas. E eu acho que ela nunca repetiu o mesmo fora para mim. Sempre eram diferentes. E, agora que eu paro para pensar, eu quase sempre apenas perguntava se ela queria sair comigo. Bom, isso mudou no começo desse ano. É incrivelmente divertido inventar jeitos de chamar Lily Evans para sair e, mais divertido ainda, são as respostas dela. Eu me lembro bem de uma delas...

_Lá estava eu, com um sorriso largo, olhando para ela enquanto atravessava o corredor. E eu o estava fazendo de costas, ficando de frente para ela, enquanto ela, furiosa, tentava me fazer cair ou me ultrapassar. Ela tentou correr. E eu também corri. Ela tentou virar em um corredor, mas eu virei também, ainda de frente para ela. Ela tentou me empurrar, mas eu apenas deixei as mãos dela tentarem, inutilmente, me afastar do caminho._

_- Pode me ouvir, Evans? Eu lhe garanto que vou embora em seguida. – falei sorridente._

_Ela bufou e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Eu segurei uma risada. Ela ficava linda enquanto estava nervosa. Por isso minha mania "irritante". Para irritá-la, dã. Agachei-me, colocando um de meus joelhos no chão e a outra dobrada a minha frente, tomei a mão dela nas minhas... Sua pele parecia seda. Sorri._

_- Lily... – ela abriu a boca para dizer um sonoro "EVANS!!", mas eu a cortei rapidamente – Se eu te persigo é por culpa sua. Você que me fez, com esse seu jeito de ser, me apaixonar por você. – ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Se eu te irrito, a culpa é sua. Ninguém mandou você ficar tão linda nervosa. – pensei ter visto ela corar. Raiva ou vergonha. Não sei. – Por favor, Lily, me deixe sair com você... –_

_Ela ficou uns dois segundos me encarando, mas depois abriu um sorrisinho._

_- Potter... Se eu não quero sair com você, a culpa é sua. Você que me fez achar isso quando se mostrou um idiota completo. Seu eu acho você um idiota, a culpa é sua. – eu iria abrir a boca, mas ela me cortou – Se você não fosse tão criança eu até poderia te dar uma chance, mas eu não quero sair com alguém com a mentalidade de um primeiro-anista. Quanto ao seu pedido... NÃO! – e passou ao meu lado._

_Eu sorri. Definitivamente deveria melhorar seus pedidos._

Bom, e cá estou eu, na Torre, observando o céu escuro salpicado de estrelas, buscando inspiração para um pedido inédito. E olhando para as estrelas, como para tudo o que vejo, é como se eu a enxergasse ali, sorrindo. Um sorriso, claro, que nunca foi dirigido para mim, mas, enfim, era um sorriso.

Um sorriso que poderia ser comparado ao brilho daquelas estrelas, se não fosse mais brilhante que elas... Uma idéia... Tenho que escrever isso agora... Pena mão, pergaminho no chão. Vamos lá. Idéia, idéia... Droga, mais uma vez, eu não quero falar do físico dela... Quero falar de quem ela é. Hum... Pense...

_Seus olhos são os mais belos que já encontrei... São duas esmeradas cravadas em um rosto de porcelana que..._

Droga. Isso não está dando muito certo. Em que eu vou me guiar? Como posso criar algo bom para ela. _Algo tão bom quanto ela_. Merda... Compará-la a um anjo é inútil. Primeiro que é excessivamente clichê, segundo que poderia sair pela culatra e ela dizer que eu era um demônio, por isso não ficaríamos juntos... Hum... Eu poderia inverter os papéis e, na verdade, praticamente forçá-la a me chamar de anjo. Seria divertido, mas não. Não quero _ainda_ usar esta. Mas essa me lembra uma no começo desse ano.

_- Vamos lá, Evans. Não pode ser tão ruim assim sair comigo! Ninguém até agora reclamou. – falei sorrindo, completamente convencido._

_Ela me olhou enquanto andava nos corredores de Hogwarts, carregando alguns livros que teimou em dizer que não precisava de ajuda._

_- Exatamente, Potter. – ela começou – Eu não quero acabar com suas ilusões de perfeição dizendo que você beija mal, tem mau-hálito e broxa. – ela falou e eu encarei-a, boquiaberto, em meio aos risos de todos os que acompanhavam._

Eu sorri com a lembrança. E me lembro que, por causa dela, Sirius ficou me chamando de broxa por uma semana. E eu dizendo que ele era um cão sarnento adotado por minha família, então não podia falar nada senão seria despejado. Ou mandado de volta para o Largo Grimmauld de novo. Enfim, trocas de elogios completamente aceitáveis.

E a inspiração não vem...

Olhar para as estrelas... E, agora que percebo, entendi o porquê que conseguia pensar nela enquanto estava ali, na Torre de Astronomia, ao invés de meu quarto, uma sala de aula, ou o Salão Comunal. Primeiro, eu não quero levá-la para a cama. Não _ainda_. Não quero simplesmente compará-la aos livros que lê, dizer que seria seu príncipe encantado, já que ela, de uma maneira ou de outra, retrucaria que eu era o feiticeiro maligno do conto. Não quero, também, tratá-la como qualquer outra com quem já saí. Não mesmo. Eu gosto dela, muito. Arrisco que seja isso que o Moony define como amor. Afinal, o Wormtail também ama. Ele gosta _muito_ de comida. Não vive sem ela. Bom, acho que já tenho a minha inspiração...

_Lily, eu..._

_

* * *

_Era hora do almoço, estamos no salão principal. Nós, Marauders, estamos sentados no meio da mesa, como sempre fizemos durante todos os anos, mas dessa vez temos convidadas especiais. Sirius conseguiu arrastar Marlene para cá e Remus, como o bom amigo que é, topou convidar Emmeline para se sentar conosco. A Evans não tem escolha. Aliás, tem, mas é óbvio, pelo menos para mim, o que ela fará.

Opção A: ficar sozinha em seu canto na mesa, enquanto as amigas se divertem conosco.

Opção B: sentar-se com elas e, por tabela, conosco.

Sinceramente, eu aposto na opção B, embora o Sirius esteja um pouco desconfiado. Sorri quando a vi caminhando para cá, arrastada por uma Emme sorridente. Merlin, eu te devo essa. A você também, Emme! E a todos vocês, que me ajudaram com esse pequeno estratagema, caros colegas Marauders.

Lembrei mais uma vez da inspiração que me tinha vindo durante à noite na Torre de Astronomia. Dessa vez eu queria falar discretamente com ela, não mais uma dos exagerados convites gritados por minha pessoa. Enfim, seria discreto.

- Boa tarde, Evans! – sorri o meu melhor sorriso.

- Boa tarde. – falou desconfiada.

- Lily, eu não mordo, não! Pode ficar sossegada. – eu falei ainda sorrindo.

Ela relaxou os ombros, se servindo de um pouco da comida que estava sobre a mesa. Agora eu fiquei tenso. Era mais fácil quando ela estava irritada, mas, algo me dizia que, com esse pedido, eu mudaria alguma coisa entre nós. E eu confio nos meus instintos.

- Evans, eu queria te contar uma coisa... E conto com a sua colaboração para que eu possa falar. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Sem interrupções, okay? –

- Ta... – falou, voltando à expressão rija.

Eu olhei para a mesa. Respirei fundo.

- Lily, eu sei que você não vai acreditar em uma única palavra do que eu disser aqui, mas saiba que eu não estou mentindo. Eu poderia te comparar a milhões de coisas fúteis, clichês e etc, mas resolvi escolher uma que tem suas doses de mesmice. – suspirou e a encarou – Pra mim, Lily, você é uma estrela. – ela manteve uma expressão indecifrável. estava calma. – Uma estrela porque, nas noites em que eu estou perdido em mim mesmo, é você que eu vejo a me guiar quando eu olho para o céu. Uma estrela, porque quando sorri, parece carregar o brilho de todas delas dentro de si. Uma estrela, porque é a beleza da noite e o dia só é importante para saber que logo o sol desaparece, e dá lugar ao seu esplendor. Uma estrela, porque você é um ponto de luz no meio da escuridão. Uma estrela, acima de tudo, porque, mesmo parecendo tão perto para aqueles que observam, está longe de mais, e sei que talvez nunca possa tocá-la. Uma estrela, Evans, porque... Simplesmente porque você é Lily Evans. E basta isso para te fazer a maior e mais brilhante de todas as estrelas. –

Eu olhei para ela, temeroso do que ela pudesse fazer. Eu parei de respirar e notei que ela também. Eu consegui sentir as batidas do meu coração, quase saindo do meu peito. Caramba, caramba! Eu finalmente consegui deixar Lily Evans sem palavras? Todos encaravam a ela ou a mim. Quando, finalmente o mundo pareceu voltar a girar e eu me permiti respirar, ela perguntou.

- Não vai me chamar para sair dessa vez, Potter? – ela perguntou, corada.

- Não sei se devo. – falei olhando para ela. Era impressão minha ou ela... Será que, finalmente, deu certo? – Devo, Evans? –

Ela corou um pouco mais. SIM!!! Há-Há-Há! Eu finalmente consegui! Eu até faria uma dancinha da vitória, mas, sentado à mesa, com Lily Evans pronta para praticamente confirmar minhas suspeitas, eu tenho que tentar me controlar. Se ela aceitar, eu vou pular em cima da mesa e dar um puta de um grito!

- Bem, Potter... Eu acho que... Que... – ela tentou organizar as palavras e eu continuava na expectativa. – Eu acho que não! – ela estreitou os olhos e eu senti meus ombros despencarem – Até porque, eu não volto atrás de uma promessa tão facilmente. –

Eu baixei meus olhos para o prato de comida vazio. Dei um meio sorriso triste e falei com a voz moderada.

- Não custa nada tentar, não é? – olhei para o prato. Até comeria, mas a fome sumiu. – Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, vejo vocês no dormitório. – e me levantei, saindo pela porta do salão principal. Mesmo não sendo correspondido por ela, não negaria o fato de que, de um jeito ou de outro, ela era uma estrela.

Eu olhei ele sair pela porta do salão antes de me voltar à minha comida. Não era a primeira vez que James Potter me surpreendia. Quando ele começou com os convites para sair, não foi surpresa nenhuma, eu já esperava que isso acontecesse, mas não esperava que ele ficasse por tanto tempo atrás de mim. Ele deveria ter outras garotas para perturbar, não? E eu continuei negando, criando motivos para afastá-lo de mim. Fui desperta de meu devaneio por Marlene que me cutucou e falou de modo que os garotos não escutassem.

- Foi bonito Lily. E profundo. – falou ela olhando a amiga. – Isso você não pode negar. –

- Eu não neguei. – olhei para a Lene – Eu apenas disse que não aceitaria seu convite n_esse momento_. –

Ela me olhou, satisfeita. Lembrava da conversa que tínhamos tido no dormitório. Admitir para a Lene e Emme que gostava de James Potter é uma coisa. Dizer para ele é completamente diferente. A única discussão interna que eu tinha, até então, era se ele gostava de mim. Todos diziam que sim, mas **eu** precisava ter certeza.

E agora, eu tenho. Olhar nos olhos dele e ver a esperança de poder sair comigo, somada às palavras que ele disse e sua reação ao sair do Salão Principal sem nem ao menos almoçar era uma espécie de prova. E ela sabia que, então, ele também sentia o mesmo, ou algo parecido com o que ela estava sentindo.

_Simplesmente porque você é Lily Evans. E basta isso para te fazer a maior e mais brilhante de todas as estrelas._

Eu sorri como uma tola. Não, minto. Eu seria uma tola se **não** tivesse sorrido.

**FIM**

**

* * *

Nota do Autor: **Mais uma vez, cá estou eu, em um surto de inspiração que me acometeu desde o dia de início da lua cheia, em Dezembro, onde eu criei os primeiros esboços de _Dama na Neve_. Bem, esta daqui, como eu falei, me veio a idéia de uma cantada bem manjada que eu uso sempre nas minhas brincadeiras mais idiotas, a "Tu és como uma estrela, posso vê-la, mas não tê-la" adaptada assim por mim, que eu vi pela primeira vez em um site de frases românticas/feitas/manjadas e cantadas. Além, é claro, de ouvir muita gente usar. Aí comecei a brincar com isso. Bem, a fic surgiu assim.

**PS: **Sempre há um Post Scriptum. Podem ficar sossegados, dessa vez são só as músicas. As músicas que eu estava ouvindo eram _Juliet, No Dream Can Heal a Broken Heart, As If The World Wasn't Ending, The Truth is Out Here_ e _Everything Fades to Gray (Full), _todas do álbum _The Days of Gray_s da banda _Sonata Arctica._ **Recomendo, viu?**_ See ya, people._


End file.
